1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, more particularly, to a stereoscopic display apparatus and a liquid crystal lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the maturity in LCD technology, the stereoscopic display technologies are also vigorously developed. Nowadays, there are two types of stereoscopic display technologies in general, stereoscopic display technology and auto-stereoscopic display technology. A user of a stereoscopic display has to wear special type glasses to see the three-dimensional images. Not only does the user spend money on the special type glasses, but also the user does not feel comfortable when wearing them. The requirement of wearing such special type glasses impedes the widespread utilization of stereoscopic displays. As for a user of an auto-stereoscopic display, he/she can see three-dimension images without the assistance of any extra devices so as to get rid of the requirement of wearing the special type glasses. Hence, auto-stereoscopic displays enjoy more popularity than stereoscopic displays among the users and the sellers.
A commonly seen auto-stereoscopic display utilizes slanted lenticular lenses to realize three-dimensional display. Since the lenticular lenses will not block light from the backlight, the brightness uniformity is improved. A better display effect is thus achieved.
A stereoscopic display having the lenticular lenses utilizes the lenticuar lenses to direct the left-eye image and the right-eye image to the viewer's left eye and the viewer's right eye, respectively. Afterwards, the three-dimensional display effect is achieved. However, the slanted lenticular lenses tend to cause the crosstalk between the left-eye signals and the right-eye signals. Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of an auto-stereoscopic display according to the prior art. In FIG. 1, an auto-stereoscopic display of FIG. 2 is taken as an example. A display screen 101 provides left-eye images 1 and right-eye images 2. When light corresponding to the left-eye images 1 and light corresponding to the right-eye images 2 pass through the lenticular lens 102 having a specific angle 103, the lenticular lens 102 will direct both the left-eye images 1 and the right-eye images 2 to the specific angle 103. Hence, the left-eye images 1 will overlap with the right-eye images 2. As a result, the user will see the left-eye images and the right-eye images 2 simultaneously when viewing from a viewing angle same as the specific angle 103 and cannot see the vivid three-dimension images.